


Vine Worthy

by Aceofstars16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Embarrassment, Other, Vines, i'm bad at tags...xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Based onthispost on tumblr. In short, Peter is exhausted and because he's sort of out of it, he accidentally says "kay love you bye" to Tony, which results in a very vine worthy moment.





	Vine Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/173527859753/fairytalewarrior-guys-help-me-this-is)

Peter was exhausted. He had stayed up way to late last night stopping a robbery. And then he had found a lost cat so of course he had to take it home, which lead to the owner thanking him for a good fifteen minutes. Needless to say, he hadn’t crawled into bed until at least four in the morning. He was only dimly aware of Ned walking in front of him, trying to come up with quippy things that would work for a vine – or the equivalent of a vine since it had been disabled, which was still a crime to pretty much every teenager around the world.

A buzzing in his pocket made him misstep, and Peter barely stopped himself from faceplanting on the concrete. Even his abilities couldn’t do too much when he was pretty much falling asleep on his feet.

Glancing at the phone, a rush of adrenaline washed over Peter as he saw the name. Mr. Stark. He quickly answered, not wanting to make his mentor wait.

“Hey Mr., uh, Tony!” Peter corrected himself as he spoke. Calling Mr. Stark by his first name still seemed so strange, but he was trying to get used to it.

“Hey kid. So we’ve got a little bit of a situation…”

Peter listened as Tony laid out the situation, though despite how much he tried to focus, he kept zoning in and out. His attention would be pulled away as he focused on not running into a crowd walking the other direction, or by Ned trying out a line in a strange accent or loud voice.

“…will pick you up after school. Sound good?”

Peter zoned in at the end of Tony’s sentence. “Uh yeah.”

“Good, we’ll talk more then.”

Peter heard it but didn’t really process the words as he dodged a bicyclist. “Kay, love you, bye.”

As soon at the words came out, Peter stopped dead in his tracks. Crap, crap, crap. He quickly pulled the phone away, staring at it for a split second before freaking out.

Embarrassment washed over Peter and his body moved for him, walking up to a trash can and climbing into it.

“What are you doing?” Ned laughed, his phone pointed at Peter.

In his state of embarrassment and exhaustion, Peter said the first thing that came to mind.

“Going home.”

Then he closed the lid.

* * *

 

The next day, Ned ran up to Peter at their usual meet up, excitement lighting up his face.

“We’re viral!!!” He shouted, waving his phone.

Peter – who had managed to get a whole five hours of sleep last night – laughed and shook his head. “What are you talking about?”

“Look!”

Ned pulled out his phone and played a short video. It started off with a view of the sidewalk, then in the background, you could hear “kay love you bye” shortly followed by Ned asking Peter what he was doing and Peter replying before closing the lid.

Despite being slightly mortified that the whole thing had been filmed, Peter couldn’t hold back a laugh. “How many?”

“Almost a million now!”

Peter started at the phone. A million people had seen him crawl into a trashcan…well, at least they didn’t know the context behind it. If they did he didn’t think he’d ever be able to show his face to anyone ever again, but they didn’t so he was all down for letting Ned enjoy the fame – however long it lasted.


End file.
